On m'a fait la haine, pardon mon amour
by pleyton17
Summary: AMOUR VERITABLE LUCAS PEYTON, APRES LE 415.
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi moi ???

Lucas est arrivé trop tard et cette fois, il n'a pas plus la sauver

Apres l'avoir frappé, elle était sans connaissance et il en a profité pour la porter dans sa voiture, puis la emmené dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

C'est là qu'elle repris connaissance et elle s'est débattue, mais plus elle se débattait, plus il la frappait et a bout de forces elle arrêta de lutter.

Lucas ne vint pas la sauver cette fois ci, personne ne vint l'aider et elle subit cette nuit horrible seule contre Psyko Derek qui avait maintenant plus aucun obstacle pour réaliser son fantasme.

Quand Psyko Derek en eu finit avec elle, il partit. Quand Peyton se réveilla, elle essaya de se rappeler comment, pourquoi elle était nue sur ce lit ??? puis lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire, une peine immense la submergea et elle commença a sangloter, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, elle n'arrivait pas a retrouver son souffle.

Il fallait qu'elle appelle les secours, alors elle lutta pour retrouver son souffle et apella les secours. Puis, de fatigue, de douleur, elle s'évanouit.

Bien sur après, les secours arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital ou on l'examina et ou elle resta durant la nuit.

A son réveil tous ses amis étaient la, prêts à la tâche difficile qui les attendaient : la faire revivre.

Son père et son frère sont revenus et essayaient de l'aider à retrouver le sourire, a tourner la page.

Une semaine après le drame, ils apprirent que Psyko Derek venait de se suicider. Pour Peyton ce fut un soulagement.

Apres quelques semaines, avec l'aide de tous, Peyton se sentit mieux, elle s'accordait une sortie de temps en temps, un éclat de rire,….

Elle et Lucas essayèrent de ressortirent de temps en temps seuls. Puis lors d'une bonne soirée, ils s'embrassèrent et Peyton reprit confiance.

Un autre soir, le baiser se fit plus impatient et lorsque Lucas se fit plus pressent, elle recula.

Lucas s'excusa d'agir ainsi, d'être aussi impatient. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et puis décida de rentrer chez elle.

Quand elle fut dans son lit, elle fut incapable de dormir, elle était déçue car elle pensait être prête, ils avaient attendu depuis tellement longtemps. Puis comme elle faisait a chaque fois que quelque chose la travaillait elle dessina.

Son dessin représentait : elle sur une route menant à Lucas souriant, le chemin entre eux paraissait long et sinueux.

Alors le long du chemin elle traçât des traces de pas représentant son chemin déjà parcouru et puis elle dessina un point d'interrogation entre elle et Lucas

Elle se demanda si elle serait un jour capable de baisser ses barrières, de se donner à lui ?

Elle décida de se préparer a aller dormir et mis la radio ou commençait la chanson de Lynda Lemay ( on m'a fait la haine)

_Fallait qu'ça tombe sur moi  
Fallait qu'ça tombe, il s'trouve que j'étais là  
Toute seule, toute femme  
Toute moi, rien que moi_

_Fallait qu'ça blesse mon corps  
Fallait qu'ça laisse des cicatrices au bord  
Du cœur, de l'âme  
Et toi, et toi_

Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes  
Tu dis que tu m'aimes quand même  
Que t'as envie d'me caresser  
Que je suis belle à regarder... mais

Penses-tu qu'il m'a trouvée belle  
Le gars qui m'a traînée dans la ruelle  
Qui m'a salie, punie  
Dis-moi

Quand on t'a appris à bander  
Est-ce qu'on t'a dit que ça pouvait marcher  
Tout seul, comme ça  
Pour rien... pour moi !

Et tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes  
Mais est-ce que tu m'aimerais quand même  
Si je t'ouvrais jamais ma chambre, hein ?  
Si je t'ouvrais jamais mes jambes... ?

On m'a fait la haine ; j'peux plus faire l'amour  
On m'a fait la haine ; pardon, mon amour  
On m'a fait d'la peine...  
On m'a fait la haine ; j'peux plus faire l'amour  
On m'a fait la haine ; pardon, mon amour...  
C'est un coup dur à prendre  
Mais c'est dur à comprendre  
J'ai comme le corps en cendres, j'ai comme  
Envie d'me pendre, et toi... et toi

Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes  
Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes quand même  
Et je t'écoute me répéter que tu m'aimes  
Et me redire que tu m'aimes quand même  
Est-ce que je pue la haine ?... mais tu m'aimes...  
Mais tu m'aimes quand même


	2. Chapter 2

Plongeons-nous dans le rêve de Peyton, rêve auquel elle s'accroche depuis qu'elle a reprit espoir.

Peyton est sur une route, une route similaire au dessin qu'elle a réalisé, elle marche en continuant de fixer un point à l'horizon.

Pour le moment le point à l'horizon paraît à des centaines de kilomètres, elle ne voit pas distinctement ce que c'est, mais elle se sent attirée. Pour elle c'est une source de confort et de chaleur.

Alors lentement elle marche, elle suit la route, peut importe le temps que ça prendra, elle a un but, voir ce qui se trouve au bout de cette route.

Pas à pas, elle avance, la route devient de moins en moins droite, des virages apparaissent mais elle reste concentrée sur son but.

Soudain, une musique commence à accompagner son chemin, pour le moment se ne sont que quelques notes, mais Peyton sent que plus elle s'approche, plus la musique s'amplifie.

Son chemin et de plus en plus accidenté, des crevasses, des ronces la ralentisse, elle pourrait faire demi-tour mais son cœur et son esprit continuent de la guider vers son but, seule source de lumière et de chaleur.

La musique est maintenant beaucoup plus forte et Peyton s'en fait une alliée qui l'aide a ne pas baisser les bras et a avancer vers cet horizon qui a l'air si beau.

Peyton, commence a voir apercevoir des détails sur cet horizon: il y brille un beau soleil, elle vois une maison, une maison comme elle en rêvait quand elle était petite avec un jardin, des fleurs, ...

D'autres éléments sont flous et elle essaie concentrer son regard et malgré le temps si beau à l'horizon, sur elle des nuages approchent, des gros nuages, puis de grosses vagues de vent.

La bourrasque la pousse en arrière, les tourbillons de pluie et de vent lui giflent le visage.

L'image de la maison s'efface, mais une voix qui a l'air de venir de l'intérieur de la maison l'appelle:

_voix : Peyton, ne lâche pas, accroche-toi, ne me laisse pas, bats-toi!!!._

A cette voix, le cœur de Peyton réagit, et puis se sentant pousser une force presque surhumaine, elle commence à braver les éléments et s'approche de la maison.

Le temps commence à se calmer, puis lentement la pluie cesse.

La voix encourage Peyton : Tu es presque arrivée , courage, on t'attend 

Ca y est le soleil revient, la route est libre et la maison n'est qu'a que quelques mètres, alors sans trop réfléchir elle commence à courir, son cœur s'emballe, ce qui l'attend au bout de cette route c'est son lendemain, son avenir.

Elle arrive enfin, elle s'arrête et reprend son souffle, des bruits lui parviennent : Des éclats, de rire, des rires d'enfants, puis la voix de Lucas la même qui la guidée jusqu'ici

Alors elle regarde par la fenêtre et comme une boule de cristal, elle a sous ses yeux son avenir.

Les larmes perlent le bord de ses yeux, et son cœur bat la chamade, un sourire se dessine.

Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et dès qu'elle est entrée, elle se sent enfin libre, chez elle, à sa place, elle se dirige vers le salon et dès qu'elle entre elle est accueillie par Lucas.

_Lucas : Bonjour mon amour, tu nous as manqué, merci d'avoir cru en nous, tu vois on t'attendait._

Musique accompagnant le rêve : "Attends – moi de Rebecca St. James " traduit de la chanson originale "Wait for me"

_ATTEND MOI_

Mon amour, sais-tu que moi  
je rêve de toi  
Impatiente de croiser ton regard,

_Celui de notre première rencontre.  
Mon amour, sais-tu que moi  
je prie pour toi  
Afin que tu me réserves tes yeux amoureux_

Mon amour, Attends moi

Mon amour, sais-tu que je rêve de notre vie ensemble  
Sachant que tu seras à mes côtés pour toujours  
Je serai à toi et tu seras à moi  
Mon amour, en disant  
Que seule la mort nous séparera  
Je le dirai de tout mon cœur

Peyton murmura dans son sommeil : Mon amour, j'arrive - … 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas P O V

_Allons maintenant voir du coté de Lucas, allongé dans son lit, voyons ce qui se passe dans ses pensées._

Mais quel imbécile, mais c'est pas possible. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit, pourquoi j'ai voulu la précipiter ????

- C'était parfait, et moi maladroit j'ai gâché notre soirée.

Elle a pas voulu me l'avouer mais je suis sure qu'elle est déçue de mon attitude.

Je voudrais m'excuser, je voudrais qu'elle sache, que je l'aime et que je ne veux rien brusquer.

Elle a tellement avancé depuis son agression, elle s'est reconstruite, elle refait confiance, elle recommence a m'accepter prés d'elle.

J'aurais du être la ce soir la, j'aurais du la protéger, je lui avait promis. Si j'avais été en avance de quelques minutes, j'aurais pu tout empêcher, et elle n'aurait pas souffert,…. Je peux à peine imaginer ce qu'elle a enduré, ce cauchemar, c'est injuste, elle avait déjà eu tellement de malheurs, elle mérite d'être heureuse, de rire, d'avoir un avenir.

J'ai eu tellement peur, peur qu'elle ne soit pas assez forte et qu'elle baisse les bras mais elle ma franchement étonnée, elle s'est battue, elle a lutté et manifestement ce n'est pas fini mais les progrès qu'elle a réalisé sont énormes. Je sais que nous avons tous été la pour l'aider dans cette bataille mais elle seule pouvait s'en sortir et je la vois si courageuse, je crois en elle.

Je sais ce qui la pousse, ce qui la motive, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ses derniers dessins et c'est comme ça que je sais que son but c'est nous, Nous sommes deux âmes sœurs, nous sommes comme des aimants, attirés l'un par l'autre.

Il ya une telle fusion quand nous sommes ensemble, Tout le monde le voit, tout le monde le sent,

Notre route est difficile, on s'est cherché, égaré, retrouvé et la je me sens comme dans un labyrinthe ou après de multiples méandres je vais enfin arriver au but.

J'ai envie de la sentir confiante, sereine, forte, de la serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son cœur battre pour elle, pour moi, pour nous

Je suis la mon ange et je t'attends, …

Lucas sourit, confiant, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

**_Paroles de "Je T'attendrai" (un éternel hiver)-librement modifiées_**

_Je t'attendrai, parce que l'amour n'a pas de loi  
Je t'attendrai, parce qu' ya des choses que je contrôle pas  
Je t'attendrai, jusqu'à que le destin te délivre  
Jusqu'à qu'enfin tu m'arrives  
J'aime au complet ton ironie et ta souffrance  
Ton amour et ton infini méfiance  
J'attendrai sous ton balcon  
J'vais égayer ton horizon  
J'vais prier comme un mormon  
T'idolâtrer comme un pauvre con  
Un poète amoureux qu' écrit ton nom  
A l'infini dans des cahiers  
En graffitis dans les WC  
Je t'attendrai, Je t'attendrai, Je t'attendrai…._

Je t'attendrai, toi mon inaccessible passion


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke POV

Brooke est en train de préparer ses valises car bientôt elle partira dans une grande école d'art à New York, elle a bien terminé son année et c'est sereine qu'elle part. Prête pour un nouveau départ.

Alors qu'elle commence à faire le tri, elle tombe sur son album-photo et décide de se replonger dans ces années qui viennent de s'écouler.

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle feuillète le livre, tout lui revient en mémoire, les bons souvenirs, les joies, les trahisons, les peines,…

Elle tourne les pages de son album et arrive sur les photos datant du début de sa relation avec Lucas, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire car ensemble même si ça na pas été facile, elle retiendra surtout les bons moments.

Lucas fut tout pour elle d'abord un flirt, un amour véritable, et maintenant c'est un ami. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont aimés mais pas assez, ils n'avaient plus la flamme dans leurs yeux et dans leurs cœurs.

Elle arrive vers une page ou elle trouve un des vieux dessins de Peyton, un dessin les représentant, elle et Peyton, bien avant l'arrivée de Lucas, avant Nathan, juste quand elles étaient toutes les deux, quand elles étaient comme deux sœurs qui partageaient tout.

Puis il y a eu le lycée, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, une fusillade, les trahisons, les mensonges, des paroles blessantes, des cœurs blessés….

Mais comme un phœnix, leur amitié renaissait de ces cendres, car une amitié solide, comme un amour véritable, ne s'éteint jamais.

Elle arrive vers la fin de son album ou elle trouve quelques photos qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de ranger, ce sont des photos datant d'une semaine environ d'une sortie qu'ils avaient fait elle, Lucas et Peyton.

Ces photos lui réchauffent le cœur car elle se rend compte qu'elle a beaucoup de chance de les avoir comme meilleurs amis. Malgré tout ce qu'il y a eu, tout est pardonné et chacun est tourné vers l'avenir.

Puis elle examine une photo qu'elle avait prise : c'est Lucas et Peyton qui se baladent main dans la main en se souriant. Brooke ressent ce qu'elle avait senti ce jour la, un immense bonheur. Il émanait de leur couple une telle fusion. Ils ont tellement traversé de galères qu'ils méritent le meilleur, elle leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Elle referme le livre sur ces images de ses deux meilleurs amis qui sont deux âmes sœurs. Et elle espère un jour aussi trouver la sienne.

_L'un vers l'autre ( des Misérables, paroles librement modifiées)_

_Deux anges qui se découvrent_

_n'ont rien à expliquer_

_deux âmes qui se retrouvent_

_ont tout dit sans parler_

_Ils marchaient sans savoir l'un vers l'autre_

_comme la chance quand elle cherche le hasard_

_deux enfants mis au monde l'un par l'autre_

_pour jouer les héros d'une histoire_

_Ils descendent des nuages_

_rayonnants de mystère_

_pour faire un long voyage_

_d'amour sur cette terre_

_A peine se sont-ils vus_

_qu'ils se sont reconnus_

_avant de se connaître_

_Le bonheur leur va bien l'un à l'autre_

_un aveugle en son cœur pourrait le voir_

_le bonheur ça fait mal chez les autres_

_quand on n'a pas de rôle dans l'histoire_

_Mais dans une pièce a deux_

_les autres n'ont pas d'réplique_

_ils sont dans le public_

_Ils marchaient sans savoir l'un vers l'autre_

_et la chance a trouvé le hasard_

_on n'peut plus les aimer l'un sans l'autre_

_sans trahir la morale de l'histoire._


	5. Chapter 5

Voilou voilou le chapitre 5 , leur dernière soirée , leur soirée d'au revoir, mais pas d'adieu !!!

(pour leur au revoir j'ai repris un morceau de ma fic d'avant, c'est pas de la flem c'est juste que je trouvait que ça collait bien, et j'arrivais pas à faire mieux alors,… )

Chapitre 5 : Cinq amis unis pour la vie !!!

La fête battait son plein au Tric, tous les élèves de dernière année étaient la. L'heure était à la danse et aux rires. Tout le monde trinquait à leur avenir, en se souhaitant plein de bonnes choses pour la suite. **Haley et Nathan** étaient lovés sur une banquette, la main de Nathan posée amoureusement sur le ventre rond de sa petite femme, et observaient les couples qui s'étaient formés pour les slows :

**Lucas et Peyton**, plus unis que jamais, se murmurant l'un à l'autre :

Lucas : J'aimerais que cette danse dure toujours, j'aimerais rester dans tes bras toute la nuit.

Peyton : Nous pourrons continuer notre danse toute la vie, nous créerons notre musique ensemble.

Lucas : Tu es magnifique, je suis vraiment chanceux

**Brooke et Mouth** qui évoluaient au rythme de la musique, il y avait dans leur regard un mélange de sentiments très partagés, comme une hésitation entre l'amitié ou un sentiment plus fort.

Aucun des deux ne pouvaient ignorer le battement de cœur de l'autre résonnant si fort aucun des deux ne se décidaient à parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient la maintenant, ils auraient tout le temps de causer le lendemain, et les jours à venir à New York.

Oui, oui car Mouth avait annoncé à Brooke, qu'il était accepté dans école de journalisme à New York et ensemble ils avaient décidé que ce serait plus sympa de commencer l'aventure new-yorkaise ensemble.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Lucas et Peyton regardèrent Nathan et Haley puis Brooke, puis d'un même regard, ils décidèrent de sortir, pour s'isoler. Ils aillèrent sur la plage et s'assirent autour d'un feu, l'heure cette fois ci était aux confessions, à la tristesse, à l'émotion.

_**RIEN D'AUTRE NE COMPTE ( Nothing Else Matter /Metallica )  
**_

Si près, peu importe la distance  
Ca ne pourrait pas venir davantage du cœur  
Croyant à jamais en ce que nous sommes  
Et rien d'autre ne compte

Je ne me suis jamais dévoilé comme ça  
Notre vie nous appartient, nous la vivons à notre façon  
Tous ces mots que je ne me contente pas de dire  
Et rien d'autre ne compte

La confiance que je cherche, je la trouve en vous  
Chaque jour pour nous quelque chose de nouveau  
L'esprit ouvert pour voir les choses différemment  
Et rien d'autre ne compte

**_L'amitié c'est L'Amour Véritable (Disiz la Peste)_**

_L'amitié se passe de paroles, quand tu la vis et que c'est un acquis  
A qui veut l'entendre, tes amis c'est pas ton équipe  
L'amitié naît sans raison et avance sans horizon  
Mon ami ce texte est en fait une oraison  
Une amitié qui se finit en fait n'avait pas commencé  
De vrais liens faits dans le bien, amènent à se réconcilier  
Si le cœur y est, l'amitié envahit l'âme entière  
C'est la matière première qui rend plus riche qu'un diamantaire  
L'unisson de la poitrine et son absence c'est la sècheresse du cœur  
Sereins et dignes, on avance sans avoir de rancœur  
Lorsque l'on te fait ces cadeaux qui n'ont rien de somptueux  
Mais comme venant d'un ami, c'est en ces sens qu'ils sont précieux  
L'amitié ne se cherche pas afin de tuer le temps  
Elle est meilleure, lorsqu'elle se réserve pour les heures vivantes  
Elle est là, parce qu'elle est là non pour combler le vide  
L'amitié, c'est l'amour véritable  
Elle ne mange pas à la table de l'antipathie  
L'amitié a pour cousine la sympathie  
Quand elle s'absente tout l'monde en pâti  
Imagine ce monde si elle est totalement partie  
Elle scelle les relations humaines et les rend fluides  
L'amitié c'est Dieu Qui l'a créée, Amin  
Elle sert à former une communauté  
C'est l'amour véritable, c'est elle, c'est l'amitié_

_  
Là d'où j'viens réellement peu de gens s'aiment  
Et c'est pour cela certainement que beaucoup de gens saignent  
L'amour véritable peu de gens l'sèment  
Très peu d'gens l'savent car très peu d'gens l'enseignent_

Nathan prit la parole :

Je vais commencer par le début, Il y a quatre ans j'avais une vie que les médias, les ordres,… qualifiaient de « parfaite » sauf que tout était paraissait beau en surface mais les bases étaient : le mensonge, les trahisons, les peines, le désespoir .

En apparence j'étais très sociable, j'avais tout pour être heureux mais en réalité j'étais seul et malheureux et je faisais du mal aux autres.

Puis en moins d'un mois, ma vie a changé, j'ai trouvé mon frère, Lucas qui aujourd'hui est une personne indispensable dans ma vie, qui ma pardonné mes erreurs, ma soutenu et m'a permis de rencontrer mon âme sœur.

Sur le chapitre de cette âme sœur j'ai beaucoup a raconter, elle m'a déçu mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours était fier d'elle, je l'ai déçu et je sais aujourd'hui quelle m'a pardonné et qu'elle est fière de moi.

Nous nous sommes mariés 2 fois, et en preuve de notre amour nous allons avoir la 8eme merveille du monde.

Durant ces 4 ans, j'ai connu la peur. La peur de perdre la vie, ma femme, mon frères, mes amis, ma famille, et d'autres choses encore…. La haine aussi, contre moi et les autres. Le désespoir au point d'aller jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Et puis j'ai trouvé l'amitié , la vraie , la forte celle qui dure toujours. Plus important, je connais aujourd'hui la fratrie et l'amour.

Bref en 4 ans ce que j'ai connu et vécu c'est tout simplement la Vie.

Alors Brooke je te remercie, oui merci d'avoir poussé notre rencontre avec Haley, de me tirer les oreilles quand j'en ai besoin et de soutenir Haley comme tu la fais si bien durant ces 4 ans.

Peyton, quand je te vois aujourd'hui je suis drôlement fier de toi, je tiens a m'excuser pour mon comportement quand j'étais avec toi et j'aurais mille choses à te dire. Tu as cherché ta place pendant ces 4 ans, tu as fais différents choix dans ta vie et encore je dois m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir soutenue. Aujourd'hui ce que je te dit du fond de mon cœur d'ami , d'ancien copain et j'espère de futur beau –frère c'est que tu mérite le bonheur, Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas, j'ai toujours eu du mal a te dire que je t'aimais mais aujourd'hui je sais grâce à toi que la vie peut s'arrêter et qu'il faut dire aux gens qu'on les aime.

Tu m'a appris tellement de choses, tu m'a pardonné et tu m'a donné l'envie de me battre quand ça n'allait pas.

Tu ne m'a jamais jugé et tu m'a toujours soutenu, alors je dirais que tu as observé parfaitement ton rôle de grand frère et aujourd'hui je peux te faire une promesse, repose toi car ton petit frère va se prendre en main.

Ensemble nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves et nous avons construit nos vies sur des bases communes. Je te serais reconnaissant toute ma vie et je te souhaite un bonheur immense dans ta Vie.

Je terminerais par Haley, ma femme, mon amie, ma confidente la mère de mon fils, la plus belle femme du monde : belle dans tous les sens du terme. Je suis l'Homme le Plus Heureux du Monde de t'avoir à mes cotés, 2 fois j'ai juré de t'aimer et crois moi rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Tous étaient très émus et ce fut à Haley de prendre la parole :

Quand Lucas est rentré dans l'équipe et que j'ai rencontré Nathan ma vie a basculé, j'ai connu un sentiment si puissant que je suis prête a mourir pour lui, j'ai aussi rencontré des amis fidèles qui m'aiment comme je suis et mon ami de toujours ne m'a jamais abandonné malgré que je l'ai déçu plus d'une fois.

J'ai aussi voulu vivre de nouvelles expériences, la musique notamment, j'ai suivi mon instinct et je suis partie mais on m'a ouvert les yeux et tout le clinquant des shows a disparu pour laisser place aux vrais sentiments, aux pures émotions sans artifices et je me suis recréer un nouveau cocon moins opaque, plus vivant, avec ses hauts et ses bas et qui pendant ces quatre ans s'est tissé au fil des années et que ce soir j'ai peur de quitter.

Mais aujourd'hui je suis une femme et j'attends un enfant qui est en bonne santé grâce a vous, oui a vous tous et a vos encouragements, vos efforts pour nous aider a nous battre contre la série de malchance qui nous est tombée dessus.

Alors à la veille de mon départ avec Nathan, je vous dis Merci, mille fois Merci vous êtes tous les fées de notre fils et je trouve qu'il aura bien de la chance comme ses parents de vous avoir prés de lui car même si nous sommes éloignés, je sais que l'on ne peut se passer les uns des autres.

Nous sommes liés non pas par notre lourd passé mais par notre heureux avenir, par cet ange qui grandit en moi, par l'Amour de Peyton et Lucas et par l'amitié si fortes les filles qui nous lie toutes les trois.

L'émotion gagnait le petit groupe et Brooke en profita pour parler à son tour, elle ouvrit son cœur :

Il s'est passé tant de chose en 4 ans que je ne sais par quel bout commencer. Alors je vais commencer par le bas, oui par mes peurs. La peur de me perdre, de vous perdre. De me perdre dans ma vie, mes projets et de finir seule et la peur de la mort quand elle frappe les gens qu'on aime.

Elle frappe a n'importe quel moment et n'importe qui. J'ai ressenti la tristesse aussi de me sentir seule, jugée ou trahie. J'ai fais de mauvais choix qui m'ont mis en péril plusieurs fois, j'ai connu la jalousie, la mauvaise, celle qui m'empêche de voir la réalité.

Oui car la réalité, ce que je retint de ces 4 ans, c'est tout d'abord le sacrifice que nous avons fait les uns les autres pour rester unis et en vie. Je vais vous donner un exemple de sacrifice : Quand Nathan a sacrifié sa fierté, quand Lucas à risqué sa vie, quand Haley a sacrifié sa carrière, quand toi Peyton tu a sacrifié ton amour.

Oui c'est ça que je retiens pour ce résultat qui en valait la peine : 5 âmes sœurs et amis réunis. D'autres choses me reviennent : les joies de la vie avec ses lots de pleurs. Tous nous avons connu le pire comme le meilleur mais maintenant j'en suis sure le meilleur reste est à venir.

Alors Nathan, Haley et Petit Bou' , je sais que vous serez une famille soudée, aux liens particulièrement forts et je serais ravie d'être une bonne fée pour cet enfant, je vous souhaite un avenir serein et vous savez que je serais toujours la en cas de besoin.

Peyton, tant de choses nous lie, tant de choses que tu ma pardonné. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance tu a été ma famille, ma sœur. Je n'étais peut être pas à la hauteur dans toute les étapes de ta vie, trop occupée à régler la mienne. Ma jalousie m'a fait perdre ta confiance.

Peyton tu as fais au mieux pour que je sois heureuse au point toi-même de t'empêcher de l'être. Aujourd'hui je sais que je suis heureuse, Lucas et toi êtes ma famille.

Lucas nous nous sommes aimés, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus mais lorsque nous avons compris que c'était fini nous avons réagis en adulte et Dieu merci tu es avec Peyton. Lucas je t'aime et je souhaite que tu reste un pilier de ma vie car tu es mon moteur.

Peyton ( en larmes) :

Comme vous le savez j'ai vécu des moments particulièrement durs : la mort de mes mères, la prise d'otage, le psycho, et j'ai faillit toucher le fond. Oui comme toi Nathan j'ai faillit atteindre le point de non-retour. Car je croyais que j'étais seule, que j'avais une vie triste et pauvre mais au fond je n'ai jamais été aussi riche que maintenant : Oui riche en amis, l'amitié avec Toi Haley qui m'a permis de faire de bon choix et d'être telle que je suis, avec toi Nathan : tu as été le premier homme a rentrer dans ma vie et j'étais loin d'être un exemple pour toi et avant Lucas nous nous complaisions dans notre mensonge et notre solitude.

Brooke les moments que j'ai passés avec toi restent les plus heureux de ma vie et j'en prévois pleins d'autre encore.

Lucas je ne vais pas parler de tes nombreux sauvetages, ni de ta sincérité. Je vais parler de mes sentiments, oui cette fusion que nous avons tous les deux est visible de tous, on a faillit se perdre plusieurs fois et je prends ces épreuves pour les tests de la vie. Je pense que nous avons réussi. Alors maintenant à nous de construire nos vies, nous feront des erreurs, mais je sais que l'on fera de notre mieux et qu'ensemble nous auront une vie épanouie.

Lucas dit : Je crois que vous avez tout dit, vous me remerciez, vous dites que je suis le pilier mais sans vous je ne suis rien.

Brooke, tu es sans doute la personne la plus forte du groupe, sans le savoir, mais tu as toujours rebondis et tu iras loin je te le promets.Des moments que nous avons passé ensemble je ne retiens que des merveilleux et maintenant que la page et tournée, je t'en souhaite des milliers d'autre avec ton âme sœur.

Haley tu as raison tu as admirablement grandit, tu es une femme merveilleuse tu as vécu tant de choses, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi et sache que Oncle Lucas seras toujours présent.

Nathan j'ai vu toutes tes facettes et la vie ne t'as pas fais de cadeaux, mais je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Tu as traversé tant de moments difficiles seul et avec Haley, tu as fais face et tu t'es battu. Sache que je suis fier d'être ton frère.

Peyton en 4 ans, nous nous sommes cherchés, nous avons fui, nous avons trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'autres personnes et finalement nous voici enfin réunis pour la Vie.

Alors, Lucas se leva et pris la main de Peyton pour l'aider à se lever et puis il se mit à genoux et sortit un écrin et en la regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit :

- Peyton veux tu m'épouser ???


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Lucas : Veux-tu m'épouser ? Lucas était tellement angoissé, il avait ruminé cette soirée depuis une bonne semaine, mais avait gardé le secret. Personne n'était au courant ( à part Dereck et Larry). D'ailleurs ils étaient tous éberlués;

Ses mains tremblaient, il attendait sa réponse, il garda son regard droit dans celui de Peyton.

Peyton n'en revenait pas, elle était vraiment sans voix, c'était si soudain, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Alors elle s'accorda une seconde de réflexion et elle se rappela le conseil que son père lui avait donné.

_(Flash back) _

_Larry : Quand tu trouveras l'amour, suis ton cœur et utilise ta tête !_

Alors un immense sourire se dessina et sure d'elle, elle dit :

Oui Lucas, oui je veux t'épouser !!!

Lucas glissa alors la bague et se leva pour l'embrasser.

Alors Haley, Brooke et Nathan purent laisser exploser leur joie.

C'était vraiment émouvant, les filles en pleurs se prirent dans les bras et Lucas et Nathan se firent une accolade fraternelle.

Il devait être deux heures du matin, ils étaient tous allongés a regarder le ciel, ils avaient voulu prolonger leur soirée ensemble, mais là il fallait se séparer.

Ils programmèrent de se voir le plus tôt à Noël, et avant des qu'ils le pourraient.

Nathan et Haley furent les premiers à rentrer, puis Brooke, enfin Peyton et Lucas rentrèrent chez les Sawyer.

Ils arrivaient devant la porte.

Peyton : J'y crois encore pas, tu es vraiment incroyable. Oh oh, comment on va l'annoncer aux parents ?

Lucas : Ben en fait, ils étaient au courant que je faisais ma demande ce soir.

Lucas et Peyton allaient vers la chambre de Peyton.

Peyton ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et de surprise elle dit :

Oh mon Dieu

La surprise était de taille, la chambre de Peyton ressemblait à une chambre de nuit de noces, avec des roses, des pétales et des bougies parfumées.

Lucas ferma la porte. Et alla mettre en route le CD qu'il avait prévu. Puis il rejoint Peyton au centre de la chambre et ils commencèrent à danser.

_**One heart/one hand**_

_Make of our hands, one hand,  
Make of our hearts, one heart.  
Make of our vows, one last vow;  
Only death will part us now.  
Make of our lives, one life.  
Day after day, one life.  
Now it begins, Now we start;  
One Hand, One Heart.  
Even death won't part us now._

Bien sur ce fut pour notre beau Leyton, nuit de passion, nuit d'oreillers, nuit de lune.

L'amour existe encore 

_Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors je n'ai plus de doute  
L'amour existe encore  
Toutes mes années de déroute  
Toutes, je les donnerai toutes  
Pour m'ancrer à ton port._

La solitude que je redoute  
Qui me guette au bout de ma route  
Je la mettrai dehors...

Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes  
pour t'aimer coûte que coûte  
Malgré ce mal qui court  
Et met l'amour à mort

Le monde est mené par des fous,  
Mon amour il n'en tient qu'à nous  
De nous aimer plus fort...Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors je n'ai plus de doute  
L'amour existe encore...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Parfois le bonheur est juste sous nos yeux,…

Cela faisait une semaine que Brooke et Mouth s'étaient installés à New York. Cette semaine avait filée à toute vitesse. Ils avaient tellement à faire, s'occuper de l'aménagement de leur appartement, découvrir la ville, aller en repérage dans leurs écoles, dans le quartier, essayer de trouver leur marque dans cette immense cité fourmillante.

Après l'émotion du départ, la tristesse de quitter leurs amis, la crainte de l'inconnu, il y avait maintenant de l'excitation. Le même sentiment que l'on ressent la veille d'un grand changement, ils allaient pouvoir réaliser leur passion.

Bien sur il se rassuraient l'un l'autre, parlaient du changement, de la pluie et du beau temps mais malheureusement jamais de leurs sentiments,…

Aucun des deux n'osaient se jeter à l'eau, alors l'air de rien ils continuaient de vivre leur quotidien.

Pour Mouth, ces sentiments étaient clairs, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, il ne voulait pas se lancer et risquer de tout perdre. Il avait perçu pourtant des signes, mais était- ce réel ou son imagination ?

Il se rappelait leur danse la veille de leur départ, le cœur de Brooke battant si fort, et cette lueur dans leurs yeux, il s'était noué entre eux ce soir la comme lien invisible.

**A_mour ou d'Amitié / Celine Dion_**

_Elle pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand elle vient me chercher_

Elle est si près de moi, pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Elle seule peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  


Les pensées de Brooke étaient différentes, elle avait déjà était amoureuse et elle craignait de souffrir à nouveau et aussi elle avait peur de faire souffrir Mouth.

Elle avait beaucoup à perdre mais tellement plus gagner,…

Alors il fallait qu'elle se décide et elle décida de suivre son cœur.

Ce soir la, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir une comédie Musicale.

Ils choisirent "Les Miserables", et ils furent transportés par ce magnifique spectacle, l'histoire, les paroles, la musique, … que d'émotion.

En sortant, ils décidèrent de marcher un bout avant de rentrer. Ils se baladaient le long d'une promenade, il y a avait dans l'air comme un murmure de vent.

Brooke décida que s'il y avait un bon moment pour ouvrir son cœur c'était maintenant :

Elle lui prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Mouth voulu parler mais elle l'interrompit, elle était lancée, il fallait qu'il la laisse parler.

**Brooke** : Mouth, mon cœur s'emballe des que tu es prés de moi et que dés que tu t'éloignes je me sens vide, je connais ce sentiment. J'ai voulu l'ignorer, l'enfouir, pensant que ça allait passer.

Si je voulais pas le garder, c'est pas parce qu'il me déplaisait mais c'est que ça me faisait peur, peur de te perdre, peur d'être déçue.

Mais je me suis mise à rêver de tout ce qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble, des moments merveilleux spontanés, des soirées magnifiques,… avoir des projets communs

Mon cœur me dicte de foncer et ma raison m'y encourage, voilà, tu sens mon cœur, il bat pour toi, pour nous.

Ma plus belle déception – Lynda Lemay 

_Si l'amour m'a déçue  
C'est qu'l'amour ça déçoit   
C'est vrai que j'y ai cru  
C'est qu'l'amour on y croit  
Bien sûr que j'ai connu  
L'amour bien avant toi  
Si l'amour m'a secouée  
C'est qu'l'amour ça secoue  
C'est vrai que j'ai aimé  
Que j'ai aimé beaucoup  
Si j'ai été déjouée  
C'est qu'lamour ça déjoue  
ça peut se déchirer  
Aussi vite que ça s'coud  
J'sais plus à quoi rêver  
quand il s'agit de nous  
J'essaie d'me raisonner  
Mais l'amour ça rend fou  
J'voudrais t'téléphoner  
Dès qu'tu t'éloignes de moi  
J'me mets à rayonner  
Dès que je t'aperçois  
C'est vrai que j'ai la frousse  
Mais si tu me la tends  
Cette main qui est plus douce  
Que toutes celles d'avant  
Je m'y cramponnerai  
Tant pis pour le naufrage   
Tu seras ma bouée  
Et je ferai bon voyage  
Puisque l'amour c'est con  
Et puisque ça déçoit   
Alors j'veux que tu sois  
Ma plus belle déception..._

Mouth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait tellement rêvé d'une soirée comme celle ci. Mais il se remit bien vite. A son tour il lui prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur, qui s'emballait depuis quelques temps déjà.

**Mouth** : Tu vois Brooke, mon cœur a commencé à battre pour toi il y a longtemps déjà, puis il s'est mis en veille, pour laisser au tient le temps de se réveiller.

_Alors délicatement il s'approcha et l'embrassa, pour sceller leurs déclarations. _

_Ce fut pour nos petits anges amoureux le début d'une d'un véritable conte de fées. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Always and Forever 

Haley et Nathan, avaient mis à profit leur petites vacances avant la reprise des cours pour aménager leur petit nid. Ils avaient trouvé un appartement et l'avaient décoré et organisé pour que ce soit leur cocon.

Puis ils avaient pris leurs repères, Nathan avec l'université, l'équipe et Haley décida de donner des cours et faire du baby-sitting de temps en temps pour pouvoir se reposer. Ils créèrent un rythme quotidien agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ils préparaient surtout l'arrivée de leur petit ange, Nathan veillait sur Haley le plus possible et la sur couvait.

Il régnait chez eux une vraie harmonie, un réel bien être. Ils se connaissaient si bien, se complétaient si bien. Un regard, un geste et l'autre comprenait.

Une amitié, une passion, un amour sans égal, voilà ce qui les liait – les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées les avaient rendues plus forts et c'est sans craintes qu'ils projetaient leur avenir.

_Naley en musique avec " le Rubis" de Daniel Jean_ Nathan : 

_J'ai croisé dans un jardin,_

_Un rubis dans son écrin_

_Une fille qui sent le jasmin, le miel et le romarin_

_Dans ses yeux, tout l'amour du monde scintille._

_Haley :_

_Un bel oiseau s'est posé sur mon âme endormie_

_Un roseau a chaviré le cours de ma vie_

_Et mon cœur aussi_

Le petit Isaac Scott vint au monde avec deux semaines d'avance, sans doute pressé d'embellir la vie de ses parents.

Ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à leur famille et amis, et reçurent bien entendu de chaleureuses félicitations.

Lucas, heureux tonton accepta d'être le parrain et Peyton, la marraine.

Leurs amis étaient impatients de pouvoir admirer ce petit boutdchou.

_**Il est parfait (Fabiola Toupin)**_

_T'as devancé ton arrivée_

_Mais il ne te manque aucun bagage_

_T'as tes deux mains t'as tes deux pieds_

Et le plus joli des visages 

_Tu es parfait_

_On a eu peur pour toi tu sais_

_Il a tes joues_

_Il a tes yeux_

_N'a t'il pas tout pour être heureux_

_Il est parfait_

_Il a ton nez il a ton cœur_

_Ca va le mener vers le bonheur_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Passer Noël tous ensemble à Tree Hill, l'idée c'était imposée comme une évidence. Depuis leur soirée commune sur la plage, ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble.

Ils avaient tous compté les jours, avant ces retrouvailles. Bien sur qu'ils s'étaient revus séparément, ils s'étaient appelés, se donnaient des nouvelles mais ce n'est pas pareil que de se serrer dans les bras et discuter des heures durant tranquillement.

Ce Noël s'annonçait vraiment bien, Brooke et Mouth rentreraient ensemble de New York le 23 au matin et Haley, Nathan et Isaac rejoindraient Tree Hill dans l'après midi. Peyton et Lucas étaient chargés d'organiser leurs arrivées.

A Tree Hill les choses avaient évoluées. Lucas était parti habiter chez Peyton, ils avaient aménagé la maison des Sawyer à leur façon, maintenant il y a avait un petit espace à part pour Larry lorsqu'il revenait de son travail en mer. Et complètement séparé, il y avait leur espace, leur petit nid. Peyton c'était naturellement chargé de la décoration et de magnifiques dessins ornaient les murs.

Peyton et Lucas étaient à la même fac juste à coté de Tree Hill, chacun dans leur spécialité. Ils pouvaient concentrer leurs études sur leur passion et s'épanouissaient chaque jour.

Peyton continuait de faire sa bd pour le "Thud" et Lucas continuait son roman, tous deux étaient aussi bénévoles dans un centre, Lucas pour entraîner les petits au basket et Peyton pour donner des cours de dessin.

Karen avait donc simplement aménagé la chambre de Lucas pour en faire une vraie chambre de bébé pour Lee, qui allait vers ses 6 mois. Karen travaillait toujours au café.

Fort heureusement pour tous, Dan avait quitté Tree Hill, rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait simplement laissé une lettre à Karen s'excusant pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui.

Déborah s'était vraiment pris en main, elle n'avait pas replongé depuis 6 mois, elle dirigeait le Tric et y mettait toute sa volonté, tout son temps.

Le départ de Dan l'avait libérée complètement. Elle et Karen passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Karen avait même choisi Deb pour être la marraine de Lee.

Le départ de Dan a engendré un retour très positif, en effet Cooper avait posé ses valises définitivement à Tree Hill et il appréciait sa nouvelle vie; Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Karen et Lee, et donnait un coup de main les week end à Deb.

Tout le monde à Tree Hill préparait ce Noël qui sans aucun doute serait mémorable,…

Le 22 décembre 2007, chez les Sawyer

Peyton termine d'enrober ses cadeaux, elle profite de ce moment de calme avant que Lucas ne rentre avec Derek et Larry.

Lucas, Larry et Derek, ils seront tous la, pour Peyton rien n'aurait pu lui faire autant plaisir. Bien sur ses mères vont lui manquer mais Peyton se concentre sur ces moments qui s'annoncent. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle garde en elle un secret, une nouvelle qu'elle réserve pour le matin de Noël, qu'elle partagera avec Lucas.

Elle est Lucas sont maintenant en parfaite osmose, dans leur couple il n'y a pas de paroles inutiles, pas de tricheries, pas de craintes. Rien n'est venu perturber leur bonheur, la roue à tournée, alors ils en profitent et croquent la vie à pleines dents.

Ils sont sur leur nuage et ne se soucient guère du reste, ils se concentrent sur leur vie, leur famille amis, travail, et passion. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce qu'ils vivent maintenant représente un petit paradis.

Il existe un paradis quelque part  
Un monde à l'abri du monde  
Où il ne pleut jamais dans les regards  
Où il n'y a jamais de voix qui gronde

Un monde à part que nous avons trouvé  
Peut-être à force d'en rêver  
Une belle histoire à racontée  
A notre enfant, à l'heure de le borderUne belle histoire que nous ferons durer  
Pendant d'éternelles éternités

Un éden à l'abri des moqueries, des jugements  
Il n'y a rien d'interdit il n'y a rien de gênant  
Tu me diras je t'aime et je ferai comme toi  
Je serais un poème en chantier sous tes doigtsIl existe un paradis comme dans les romans 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Un Noël mémorable.

Nathan, Haley, Isaac, Brooke et Mouth étaient revenus et avaient retrouvé Tree Hill et leurs amis. Ils furent surpris par cette douceur de vivre qui régnait maintenant, plus de drames, plus de pleurs, plus de trahison ni de jalousie.

Le 24 décembre 2007, au Karen's Café.

Onze personnes, unies par la même envie, le même objectif, la même raison. Faire de ce Noël, un moment mémorable. Faire un vrai Noël sous le signe du partage, de l'amour, de la joie, de l'amitié.

Suivons le tour de table :

Karen couvant du regard toute cette tribu, qui est un peu la sienne.

Deb berçant Lee.

Cooper adressant un regard complice à Nathan

Haley chantonnant une petite berceuse à Isaac.

Larry rayonnant observant Peyton si épanouie.

Derek partageant avec Mouth et Lucas un fou rire

Peyton et Brooke se racontant leurs petits secrets, bras dessus / bras dessous comme deux sœurs qui viennent de se retrouver.

Nul doute que l'esprit de Noël était la ce soir parmis eux, dans ces sourires, dans ces regards, dans ces chants, dans ses murmures, dans ces pensées, dans ses sourires et dans ces gestes.

Le 25 décembre 2007, chez les Sawyer – coté Leyton.

Lucas et Peyton avaient décidé de s'accorder un moment câlin avant de descendre rejoindre Larry et Derek pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Larry et Derek étaient déjà la, ils finissaient de préparer le sifflet des oiseaux( note de l'auteur : c'est ma petite griffe, ma petite fantaisie – c'est comme ça que l'on appelle le chocolat chez ma grand-mère)

Peyton, Larry, Derek et Lucas se souhaitèrent un très joyeux Noël et allèrent ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Peyton, stressée observait Lucas, elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis une semaine, avait tout planifié.

Lucas trouva d'abord les cadeaux de Larry, Derek, il ne lui restait plus que sous son chausson une pochette décorée, il l'ouvrit et observa les pages s'y trouvant à l'intérieur.

C'était présenté comme un de conte de fées, elle avait retracé leur histoire, et le long des chapitres, elle avait ajouté ses dessins. Il survola les premières pages et s'arrêta à la dernière attira son attention car le chapitre s'appelait : Le plus beau des cadeaux.

_**Extrait : **_

_Le 25 décembre 2007, _

_Tu viens de trouver ce livret, il représente notre vie et nous avons encore tant de chapitres à écrire._

_Après une semaine a cogiter c'est la plus jolie manière que j'ai trouver, pour t'annoncer, toi, mon âme sœur, mon amour, mon ange que bientôt nous serons trois._

Lucas se tourna vers Peyton et chercha la confirmation dans son regard et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle attendait sa réaction, il explosa de joie et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

La journée qui s'en suivit fut tout aussi agréable que la précédente, tout le monde fut ravit pour nous deux futurs parents.

Le soir, Lucas lové contre Peyton endormie sur son épaule, conscient que la vie tourne et que l'on peut tout perdre, adressa une prière pour que le bonheur continu et qu'ils puissent savourer encore longtemps cette vie.

Un...  
Ça commence, comme un rêve  
Un premier rire, un rien,  
Ton regard qui se lève

Deux...  
On est déjà plus forts  
À quatre mains, bien sûr,  
On joue d'autres accords

Trois...  
Entre nous deux, tu glisses  
Un berceau plein de lune,  
Une envie qui hésite

Quatre...  
La valse irrégulière...  
On cherche la mesure  
Pour un temps, On s'y perd

Au bout de la marelle,  
On sait pas ce qu'on verra...  
Elle nous paraît si belle, d'en bas  
À cloche-pied vers le ciel,  
À pieds joints, toi et moi,  
On tombe ou on avance d'un pas...  
On y va

Cinq...  
Sur toi la main posée  
Te protège et m'invite  
À ne pas trop douter

Six...  
Semaines sans te voir  
Première déchirure  
Faut-il toujours savoir

Sept...  
Vies à vivre ensemble  
Est-ce qu'on joue assez juste  
Pour qu'elles nous ressemblent

Huit...  
En haut de cette échelle  
C'est écrit à la craie  
Huit lettres pour "jeu t'aime"

Mais au bout de la marelle,  
On verra ce qu'on verra...  
Elle nous paraît si belle, comme ça  
À cloche-pied vers le ciel,  
À pieds joints, toi et moi,  
Et surtout pas regarder en bas,  
Surtout pas

Bien sûr on sait qu'un jour, la pluie pourrait tomber  
Mais la pluie c'est peu dire, alors on s'est regardés  
Un rayon de soleil se pointe au coin de la rue  
Un fou rire, un éclair, alors... On continue

Neuf...  
Mois pour lui choisir  
Un prénom, un ou une,  
Neuf mois pour devenir...

Une...  
Autre vie, d'autres mots  
Pour quelques boucles brunes  
Tout repart à zéro

Mais au bout de la marelle,  
On sait pas ce qu'on verra...  
Elle nous paraît si belle, d'en bas  
À cloche-pied vers le ciel,  
À pieds joints, on y va...  
On tombe ou on avance d'un pas  
On y va... Un, deux, trois...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Durant les deux premiers mois, Peyton découvrait la maternité avec tous ces aspects les bons et les moins sympathiques.

Lucas l'entourait de toute son attention, de tout son amour, elle était comme dans un cocon.

Mais elle ressentait comme un besoin de parler à ses mères, elle aurait tant aimé partager cette expérience avec elles.

Puis elle décida d'aller parler à Karen, qui était comme une mère pour elle.

Karen avait déjà ressenti depuis une bonne semaine que Peyton désirait parler mais elle voulait lui laisser le temps, quand elle serait prête, elle était sure que Peyton viendrait la trouver.

Aussi, elle ne fut pas surprise quand Peyton se présenta à la fermeture du café, lui demandant si elles pouvaient discuter 5 minutes.

Karen vint la serrer très fort dans ses bras et l'invita a s'asseoir sur une banquette, ensuite ferma le café et alla préparer du thé et des gâteaux. Quand elles furent confortablement installées, Karen put engager la conversation.

Karen lisait dans le regard de Peyton une mixité de sentiments ( doute, joie, crainte,…)bref tout ce qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle attendait Lucas.

Pendant une heure, elles discutèrent, Peyton lui livra ses tracas, ses doutes, ses insécurités mais aussi sa joie, son bonheur, …elle posa toutes les questions qui la travaillaient à Karen.

Et Karen lui donna tout son soutien, toute la chaleur possible, la rassura et l'entoura maternellement de toute son affection.

Quand elles sortirent du café, Peyton complètement soulagée du poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, remercia chaleureusement Karen qui était toujours la pour prodiguer conseils et mots d'encouragement.

En rentrant chez elle, Karen coucha Lee et repensa à Peyton et replongea dans ses souvenirs quand elle était elle-même enceinte de Lucas. Elle était ravie de pouvoir partager avec Peyton ces moments mères/filles tellement importants.

_Tu es en train de coudre à l'intérieur de toi_

Ce petit que demain tu feras 

_Tu es en train d'apprendre à tout offrir de toi_

_Pour l'enfant que tu ne connais pas_

_Et moi je me souviens qu'il y a moins de 20 ans_

_Je l'attendais comme le printemps_

_Et moi je me souviens qu'il y a moins de 20 ans_

_j'attendais un enfant_

_de mère en fille on se racontera toujours_

_notre plus belle histoire d'amour_

_Elle se répète au fil des temps_

_de cœur a cœur elle se repend_

_Quand on porte un enfant._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

(4 mois plus tard)

Comme toutes les semaines, Peyton et Lucas partaient s'occuper des petits du centre.

Aujourd'hui c'était journée de match pour les petits de Lucas, alors Peyton avait décidé qu'elle donnerait son cour de dessin et qu'après elle rejoindrait Lucas et assisterait au match, c'était la finale des inter/centre.

Quand elle entra dans la salle du centre, elle fut accueillie par ses élèves.

Elle s'occupait en tout de 8 choupettes, âgées de 6 à 10 ans. Elles attendaient toutes avec impatience ce jour de la semaine, car elles avaient un soutient, une attention durant ce cours et puis Peyton avait toujours de bonnes idées pour créer des choses sympathiques, elle leur apprenait aussi a s'exprimer par le dessin. Représenter leur rêve, leur espoir, … Quand elles quittaient le cours, avec leurs « œuvres » elles étaient fières

Ce jour la, elle leur proposa donc de ne faire qu'une heure de dessin et qu'après elles iraient voir le match et encourager l'équipe du centre.

Les petites furent ravies, elles connaissaient bien sur tous les joueurs du centre et elles étaient de futures cheerleaders.

Peyton eu l'idée de son cours, aujourd'hui elles réaliseraient une grande bannière aux couleurs de l'équipe. Elles rejoignirent l'équipe pour le match et encouragèrent l'équipe.

L'équipe de Lucas gagna haut la main, et tout le monde se retrouva dans une des salles pour fêter la victoire autour d'un goûter.

Les enfants étaient, ravis, les parents fiers, tout le monde se félicitait.

Peyton et Lucas s'échangeaient des regards malicieux, puis Peyton alla servir les petits bouts et Lucas alla serrer les mains des parents.

Peyton commença à s'occuper du buffet, elle apportait des verres quand elle fut prise d'un étourdissement, puis sa vision se brouilla, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'évanouit.

Lucas entendit que le bris de glace sur le sol, il se retourna et vit Peyton, allongée sur le sol.

Il se précipita à ses cotés, demanda que l'on appelle les secours et essaya de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Quand Peyton reprit connaissance elle était à l'hôpital, dés qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Lucas qui l'enlaça et pu alors pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Le docteur passa leur dire que c'était un signal d'alarme de la part du bébé et que maintenant il allait falloir se ménager beaucoup plus. Il leur donna toutes les consignes et ils purent rentrer.

Le soir, alors que Lucas dormait, sa main protectivement placée sur son ventre elle espéra de toutes ses forces pour que tout aille bien pour le bébé et pour elle.

_Reste au creux de moi, mon enfant, mon tout petit  
Reste au creux de moi, le voyage n'est pas fini_

Je sens que tu es la, enveloppe de nuit  
J'ecoute sous mes doigts mon ventre qui frémis  
Je ne sais pas encore ou cognera le fruit  
Ni le cri de mon corps, en m'arrachant ta vie

Je suis ton horizon, ta bouche et ta chaleur  
Ma plus belle chanson, c'est le pas de ton cœur  
Et quand revient le soir, tu m'offres la douceur  
De tes sursauts bavards, et je t'apprends par cœur

Tu glisses a travers moi jusqu'à l'oree du jour  
Ou tu t'echapperas à force d'etre lourd  
Tu es le prisonnier de mon toit de velours  
Et je ne peux manquer ton rendez vous d'amour

Les 3 derniers mois, elle fut chouchoutée, aidée, par tout le monde. Peyton pu aller jusqu'au bout de son terme et c'est une adorable petite Liz qui montra le bout de son petit nez un matin de septembre.

Un nouveau chapitre commençait pour notre Leyton, quelle aventure !!!

Te voilà entre nous, on a eu peur pour toi vraiment,  
Te voilà tout à coup, tu es notre premier enfant,

_  
Tu n'es pas venu par le chemin prévu,  
Mais si tu savais combien tu nous manquais._

_  
Écoute bien choupette, toi qui bouscules notre vie,  
Pour l'habiller d'un grand bonheur à chaque pas,_

_  
Tu es là maintenant, sous le toit de notre maison,  
Tu es là pour longtemps et tu vas prendre notre nom_

_  
Nous ne voulons pas t'enfermer dans nos bras,  
Mais tu auras besoin de nous donner la main._

_  
Tu es là maintenant et désormais nous serons trois,  
Tu es là pour longtemps avec le rire au bout des doigts,_

Souviens-toi, dans la brume de certains jours,  
Que tu es là, à force d'un amour.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

C'est le deuxième samedi d'avril, le printemps est déjà là, et sur la plage de Tree Hill un événement se prépare.

C'est aujourd'hui le mariage de Peyton et Lucas, simple et romantique comme ils l'ont désiré.

Leurs amis, leurs familles ont répondu présents pour partager avec eux ce moment inoubliable.

Voyons un peu cette assemblée: A coté du prêtre il y a Lucas qui concentre son regard vers l'allée, il essaie de ralentir le rythme de son cœur qui accroît de minutes en minutes.

Derrière Lucas, se trouvent Derek et Nathan, et en face se trouvent Brooke et Haley qui sont assez nerveuses.

Dans les premiers rangs, on retrouve Karen portant Liz, Deb avec Isaac et Cooper avec Lee. Il y a aussi Mouth, Whitey, …

Puis il y a les personnes du centre, leurs copains de fac, …

Lorsque les premières notes de "_I will come to you_" débutent, tout le monde se lève et Peyton apparaît aux bras de Larry.

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

_  
Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days  
And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may_

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
_

Le long de la marche elle ne quitte pas des yeux Lucas, et lorsque enfin elle arrive devant le prêtre et que Larry leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, son cœur reprend un rythme plus lent.

Le prêtre : Parents, amis nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour Peyton et Lucas qui désirent se donner l'un à l'autre devant Dieu. Ils ont choisi de réaliser eux même leurs vœux, ils espèrent que ceux d'entre vous qui seraient mariés, se rappellent de leur vœux (Nathan et Haley échangent un regard complice). Peyton et Lucas pensent aussi a ceux qui s'aiment ( Brooke et Mouth s'échange un regard plein d'espoir) et à votre mariage, ils se rappelleront leurs promesses prononcées aujourd'hui.

Lucas (prenant les mains de Peyton): Peyton, tu es la personne qui m'était destiné, mon âme sœur. Aujourd'hui je sais que l'amour triomphe de tout, quand suis avec toi et avec Liz je me dis que je ne pourrais être plus heureux. Mon cœur m'a guidé vers toi et il va battre pour toi toute notre vie.

_Lucas se retourna et Nathan lui donna la bague. _

Lucas glissant la bague : Moi Lucas Eugène Scott, je te prends pour femme Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, et je promets de t'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou les épreuves tout le long de notre vie.

Peyton : Lucas, j'ai longtemps cherché mes mots pour te dire ce que je ressentais, au départ je n'arrivais pas à trouver les termes assez forts assez justes. Puis j'ai retrouvé une citation qui disait que " _Aimer, c'est ne plus avoir le même soleil que tout le monde. On a le sien_ ". Tu es mon soleil, mon horizon et ma chaleur. Tu es mon ami, mon confident, mon amour, mon ange, tu es tout ça à la fois. Tu es mon "Autre".

_Peyton se retourna et Brooke lui donna la bague. _

Moi Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, je te prends pour époux Lucas Eugène Scott, et je promets de t'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou les épreuves tout le long de notre vie.

Prêtre : Suite à vos promesses d'amour partagées, j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer mari et femme.

_(A Lucas)_ : Félicitations, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Alors Lucas et Peyton scellèrent leurs promesses par un baiser.

Tout le monde applaudit, et lorsque Lucas et Peyton se prirent par la main et commencèrent à marcher le long de l'allée, des jets de pétales fusèrent sur nos jeunes mariés qui avançaient sous les acclamations et les félicitations.

Alors que le cortège se formait derrière Lucas et Peyton pour rejoindre le buffet et faire les photos, la chanson "More than anything " débuta.

_I love you more than anything  
Then anything, I do  
And I'd give anything  
And everything I have just to be with you_

_These feelings I hold inside  
Are emotions I cannot hide  
_

_When I look into your eyes  
I see something special about you  
And when I hold your hand  
You seem to understand that..._

_When I think of life without you  
It brings me  
It brings me right down to my knees..  
'Cause I can't imagine life without you  
You are my strength, the thing that keeps me holding on_

_I'd do things that can't be done  
I'd fly to the moon and then around the sun  
You're just saying that I'm the one  
_

_You know I'd do anything for you  
I love you more than anything  
More than anything_

Ensuite, le photographe arriva. Il prit d'abord les photos de groupe puis après, il prit par thème (famille et/ou amis proches). Pendant ce temps la les connaissances se dirigeaient vers les buffets.

Pour la photo des amis proches et de la famille, ils se mirent tous autour de Peyton, Liz et Lucas pour la photo finale, ils prirent la pose, le photographe s'apprêtait a prendre la photo lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

La voix : Et bien, et bien, j'arrive au bon moment pour la photo de famille.

Ils se retournèrent.

Karen et Deb : Dan ?!

D'un coup l'ambiance changea radicalement et alors que ce mêlaient des lueurs d'incompréhensions et de soupçons chez les uns, un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Dan.

Une série de réactions s'enchaîna alors, instinctivement Cooper, Nathan, Lucas s'avancèrent pendant Karen, Haley et Peyton serrèrent un peu plus fort leurs petits "bouts d'chou" quelles portaient,…

The End …

UN GROS MERCI A :

Linoa /**Lovechadforever / Corinne /Brookr /Team Brooke/Carine/ sur le OTHFORUMACTIF**

**MissPey / neytonnieneForever /bébéjames-51/ sur ONLYFIC**

**Miss ROMY / Jenny sur sur sur OTH france**

**Maman et Julie**


End file.
